Relationship Renaissance Gets Dirty
by junienmomo
Summary: The M-rated versions of chapters from Relationship Renaissance. Mostly rated this for sexual themes, occasionally other themes like drug use


**Author's Note:**

This is the M-rated version of the Relationship Renaissance chapter 5, Their First Time Together.

You can find the M-rated chapters in a book called Relationship Renaissance Gets Dirty.

The M-rated material is in _italics._

If you have an opinion about whether I should keep both M and T versions, or just one version, let me know in a review. If there's a clear consensus, I'll make a change.

Thanks for reading - it's a lot of fun to write.

* * *

><p>Their First Time Together<p>

"I've waited years for this." He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing the strap of her shirt down along her arm. He kissed her shoulder, tiny kisses, almost like whisper.

"I know. It took me a long time, too, but I'm ready. Scared, but certain. This is what I want."

She leaned into him, kissed him deeply, then rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close, caressed her hair, almost afraid that she would shatter, or bolt from him. She didn't. Her hands reached up to his hair, running her fingers through it, all the time looking him in the eyes, seeing how much he loved her.

The moonlight shone through the window onto the couple. Their kisses became deeper, more urgent. He pulled her towards her bed and sat, resting his head on her middle, wrapping his arms around her waist. She dragged her fingers from his hair, down to his chin and cupped his face in her hands.

He looked up at her, eyes heavy with desire. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "Are you?"

He guided her to the bed, sitting next to her. She lay back, her hair falling dark against the pillow. She opened her arms to him and he joined her.

_Rory's confidence evaporated within seconds after lying down. What the heck was she doing? All they'd ever done was kiss and pet a little. She wanted this, she wanted Jess, she wanted him. She closed her eyes as he caressed her – she needed to do something. She knew one thing that worked between them – they can kiss. _

_She reached her now-shaking hands up to his face and kissed him. He returned her kisses as if their kisses of a year ago were just yesterday. He placed a hand on her breast outside her clothes, squeezing gently. His other hand moved to her hip, pulling her shirt out of the waistband of her skirt. He began slowly unbuttoning her shirt as he looked at her lovingly, bending his head down to kiss her lips._

_Rory tentatively reached up to his face and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Jess, I've thought of you so often," she said. _

_Following his lead, she began unbuttoning his shirt as well. She put her hand on his chest, gliding it up slowly to the back of his neck. This all feels so mechanical, she thought, not magical like I'd hoped. Jess wanted her, his arousal was evident to her as he pressed up against her body. They quickly if nervously removed their shirts, followed by the rest of their clothes. Almost unseen, Jess opened the package and rolled a condom into place._

_His kisses moved from her lips to her neck. He caressed one breast, and as he took the other breast's nipple in his mouth and sucked, Rory felt a twinge in her center. "Oh," she softly cried, grabbing his head with both hands. _

_Jess looked up at her to make sure she was OK, then continued kissing, gently sucking her nipple. She responded again. When he moved to her other breast, placing tiny kisses in the valley between them, she pulled his head tighter to her chest._

_He moved carefully on top of her body, his arousal hard against her thigh. She gasped as she felt the heat from his body pressing into her. Jess moved his hand to her mound, pressing, his fingers finding her moist folds, pressing between them. _

_Moving his hand, he placed his erection directly over her outer folds, rubbing it up and down. She could feel its length slipping in and out of her, its tip getting caught at her apex, rubbing against her clit, then sliding back out to rest on top of her folds again. _

_Jess moved up and began kissing her lips again, darting his tongue in and out of her mouth, trying to prepare her for the next step. She moaned, her voice vibrating against his tongue. She clutched his shoulders, waiting for the inevitable._

_He reached between them and positioned his tip at her entrance. "Rory," he hissed, looking her in the eyes, "I love you." He pushed in, a little harder as first, then relaxed as he was completely surrounded by her softness. _

_"Unh," she grunted, squeezing her eyes closed as he entered her._

_"Are you OK?" he asked, staying completely still inside her. _

_"Yes, yes, it's OK, Jess, it's really OK," she said as she thrust her fingers into his hair. As he began slowly moving inside of her, she balled her hands into fists, clutching handfuls of hair. _

_Jess gave himself over to the motion completely, moving in and out with a steady rhythm. Rory relaxed into the feeling, cradling his head in her hands and sighing. As she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his, he began moving faster. She urged him on. Quicker than he wanted, he reached the point of no return, pushing hard up into her again and again until he slammed all the way in, arched his back and closed his eyes, pulsing into her and grunting. _

_They called each other's names as the motion reached its peak, Jess collapsing on her in exhaustion. He pulled out and lay next to her, cuddling her closely as they lay together on the small bed. _

_Rory leaned up on one elbow. "Jess, that was wonderful," she whispered. "So amazing." She kissed him again and again, rubbing her hand across his chest._

_"Rory," was all he could say in that moment, a tear sliding sideways out of one eye. _

_"Jess, what's wrong?" she asked, a worried look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_A bitter smile spread across his face as he lay there with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but love and tenderness in her face. _

_"Rory," he started again. "I never made love to someone before. All the other times, it was just sex. We are so right together."_

_"Yes, it was perfect," she answered, "just perfect."_

* * *

><p>Moonlight and residual light from the streetlamps were the only light in the room. She stood in the center of the room, perfectly still, as she watched him walk over to the table. He put his keys, her clutch and his wallet on the table, then removed his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair.<p>

He turned to her and saw a Greek goddess, almost a statue, save for the movement of her chest as she breathed in and out. Her eyes outshone the moon, two blue pools of love and desire.

Her mouth slightly open, she willed him to come to her. He struggled with his need to grab her and passionately devour her, wanting instead to savor these first moments, to commit everything to memory, to feel every touch, hear every sound, and see every look she gave him.

The pressure inside him built as he walked with deliberation to the center of the room, facing her, close enough to feel her breath. Her gaze took his own breath away. He held off touching her, instead thrilling to the electricity between them as they stood just inches apart.

She trembled slightly as he raised his hand, this time it was she who bent to his will, lifting her hair with both hands so he could reach behind her neck and unhook the collar of her dress. The collar fell forward, exposing her throat, her pulse visible, beating out the rhythm of her desire.

Her hands reached out to him, loosening his tie, drawing the knot slowly down the front of his shirt until the narrow end of the tie slid out, no longer able to restrain its wearer. She let the tie slide to the floor as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, this time exposing his neck, and his pulse, beating even faster than hers.

"I feel like I've waited my whole life for this moment."

_"I know I have," Luke said._

_Lorelai closed her eyes and gasped as his fingers barely made contact with her temple, dancing feather light over her skin. They moved into her hair, lifting the delicate strands as he curved his hand around her ear, searching out the most sensitive skin, coursing down her neck, where his mouth took over, dropping wet, heated kisses. At the base of her throat he paused, captivated by her moist lips. He lifted his thumb to her lips, pushing her upper lip to allow his thumb access to her mouth, which she willingly granted, wrapping her hand around his wrist. Her center throbbed with desire already, anticipating, begging for release._

_Her tongue pillowed his thumb, which she trapped between her teeth. He inhaled with a hiss as she began sucking his thumb, rolling her tongue around it as much as possible. Lorelai continued opening buttons on his shirt, dragging her fingernails across his chest, bumping across the fine ridges of his undershirt. She felt for his nipples, pinching them until they became hard and Luke gasped from the sensation. _

_He pulled her roughly to him with his free hand, pressing her hips to his, feeling her heat through her dress. Pulling his thumb from her mouth, he plunged his fingers into her hair and crashed his lips into hers, devouring her mouth, pouring years of pent-up passion into a single kiss. He ran his hands down her back, squeezing her ass, pulling the cheeks on opposite directions just far enough to encourage her to open her legs to him. She could feel herself getting wetter, her very center opening up to him even though she was still fully dressed._

_Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Luke Danes held her heart and her body in her hands. His kiss was wild, fierce, demanding everything from her, giving everything he had in return. How could I have missed seeing this all these years, she wondered, this volcano in plaid flannel?_

_"Bed," he growled, releasing her mouth from his, "that dress has made me crazy. I need you, Lorelai, I need you now."_

_"Dress," she gasped, "zipper." Luke moved his hands from her ass up along her spine until he found the pull of the hidden zipper. Opening the zipper, he took possession of her back, discovering she was braless. He pulled the dress down towards her hips, the stretchy material giving as it moved over her curves. As he pushed the fabric over her hips, it registered with him that she wasn't wearing any underwear at all._

_"God, Lorelai, you were that way all evening? If I'd known, I would have spontaneously combusted," he groaned, as she stepped out of the dress and her shoes at the same time. _

_She pulled him to her by his belt, pressing the cool metal against her body, her nipples beading as they rubbed against his shirt. She reached her hands down his thighs, dragging her nails up towards his hips. Holding the belt buckle, she pulled it slowly out of each loop, dragging the leather across her hip, feeling the snake-like crawl of the leather against her skin. Still reeling from the touch of her hands on his thighs, his look was riveted to the belt moving across her naked body._

_Luke began kissing her breasts, drawing a nipple into his mouth, sucking strongly until he felt her gasp, then moving to the other nipple. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper, pulling his shirt open so hard that the last few unopened buttons popped off. His eyes widened at her act and he lifted his head with a questioning look on his face._

_"Impatient," she said, kissing the look off his face. _

_"That's the Lorelai I know and love, can't wait for anything, can you?" he grinned. He toed his shoes off and his pants fell fluidly to the floor. He pulled back to open his cuffs himself, teasing her by asking, "You're going to sew those back on, right?"_

_"Maybe those Renaissance guys had it right, just a string or two and I'd have you undressed by now," she grumbled. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, then pulled his undershirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. "Bed," she finally agreed, leading him by the hand over to his plaid-sheeted queen-size bed. He hopped along, removing his socks as they went, earning a frustrated look from Lorelai in return. _

_"Hey, just trying to catch up with you, you didn't wear socks, remember?" he explained, still grinning. "Or underwear, for that matter."_

_"The work. So much work. You're still not naked yet?" She faced him as she reached the bed and sat down, pulling him in front of her, her face at the same level as his waist. She looked at his boxer shorts, then looked up at him with a lustful smile. The fabric strained against his erection, but she didn't touch his shorts. Instead, she placed her warm palms on his abdomen just above the shorts and began running her fingers through the fine hair leading down into his shorts._

_He groaned as she slipped two fingers into the elastic waistband of his boxers, and the strain on the fabric increased as his erection grew even harder. As Lorelai kissed and licked the trail of hair pointing down towards his groin as she pulled his shorts down, he involuntarily pushed his hips forward and he thrust his fingers into her hair. _

_Mercilessly allowing the waistband to be caught on his arousal, she let the elastic snap once before freeing him completely from the textile restraint. His penis twitched as it reached free air, only to be quickly trapped again by her lips. She ran her tongue over the tip as Luke arched again in her direction, calling her name repeatedly. "Lorelai, please," he begged finally, as he tried to regain control. _

_She pulled him deep into her mouth once, then slowly released him. "Luke, I want you to have everything from me you ever dreamed of; all your fantasies," she said, stroking him gently with her hand. "I love you; I want to see you happy. Tell me what you want." _

_"Don't you know?" He grabbed her by her elbows, pulling her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pressing his body against hers. "Can't you tell I've got everything I ever wanted here in my arms right now?" He released a new volley of fierce kisses, grinding his rock-hard erection against her. _

_Returning his passion kiss for kiss, she wrapped one leg behind his knee as he guided her onto the mattress. Lorelai scooted back into the center of the bed, Luke following her, pent-up desire etched his face._

_He lay on top of her, his cock nestled between her folds, his chest pressing against hers. "Can you breathe?" he asked, concerned that he was crushing her. _

_"No," she replied, but as he began to lift off her, she continued, "you take my breath away even when you're not touching me," and she pulled him back down on top of her. He grunted, moving his hips minutely up and down a couple of times, alerting her clit to his presence. Her climax began building almost of its own accord, fed by the scent of him, his kisses, his nearness._

_"Oh, Luke, I want you inside me, can't wait any longer, god, please, now!" she cried._

_Without waiting he guided his cock to her entrance, entering her swiftly, pushing himself in to the hilt._

_"Aah!" she cried out again. "Luke, Luke, god, that's just what I want!" She grabbed his neck, her lips clinging desperately to his. _

_Luke began moving inside her, trying to maintain a semblance of control, but Lorelai was already so far along he didn't need to hold back. She grasped his shoulders, pulling up every time he pushed into her, grunting, mewling, "More, more, that feels so good, Luke."_

_Lorelai kept trying to open her eyes, but closed them again, rolling her head from side to side as the next wave approached. Luke watched her flail, then gave himself over completely to the feeling of pounding into her, giving her all she was asking for and more. _

_He covered her mouth with his, searching for her tongue, sucking it back into his own mouth, pulling hard. Almost as if he'd pulled a lever, Lorelai climaxed, breaking the kiss to furiously chant his name. Her walls tightening on him pushed Luke over the edge. He pumped as fast as he could until he froze, emptying himself into her, grunting and gasping for air. _

_Spent, Luke rested his weight on his elbows, brushing Lorelai's wet hair from her sweaty brow, dropping kisses all over her face. Still panting, he said, "Lorelai Gilmore, I love you."_

_Dazed, she wiped the sweat off her forehead with both hands and just lay there, looking at him, seeing his love shining from his eyes. "Love you, my god, Luke, how I love you." She shook with emotion, pulling him to her, kissing him tenderly, caressing his face, feeling him kiss the palm of her hand as she passed it over his lips. _

_"What was that?" she asked, "How could anything be that great, that perfect?"_

_He bent his head down to give some attention to her breasts, lapping and sucking on her nipples, causing aftershocks to course through her body. "Easy," he answered, "That's the result of eight years of foreplay."_

_"Luke?"_

_"What, Lorelai?"_

_"Don't wait so long for the next time, OK?" _

_He growled in response. _

* * *

><p>"I love you Rory," he said.<p>

"I love you back." She lay beside him in her narrow bed, her head resting on his shoulder. "Am I hurting your arm? Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine." Jess' discomfort wasn't physical. "Rory, I have to tell you something that you probably noticed already. I'm not as um, experienced as people think. They kind of assume that I've had lots of hookups, but they're mostly wrong. I hope you didn't mind, the, um…"

"Jess, everything was fine. I don't have anything to compare it with anyway." Rory smiled affectionately at him.

"Oh, that hurts!" he joked. He grew quiet, still feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No, Jess, seriously, it was wonderful. It was you and me together, that's everything. We're building our relationship, growing, learning, and all of this together. We can learn together."

Jess had never felt more love for Rory than he did at that moment. He hugged her, then pulled her on top of him. She dropped kisses on his face, love shining from her eyes.

"Learning together – I like that idea," he said.

They lost themselves in their studies.

_Later, in the darkened room, Rory lay with her head on Jess' shoulder as he played with her hair. _

_"It's funny how everyone believes I've had all this sex," he said. "It wasn't like that at all."_

_"What happened?" asked Rory._

_"Sex was omnipresent when I was a kid. Sometimes we lived with a boyfriend of Liz' sometimes there were more people there. At one time there were 9 people living in a two bedroom apartment. That was when I was eight. Three couples. I could hear sex every night. Everyone always thought I was asleep. _

_"At one point Liz called it a commune. God, it seemed that everyone walked around naked. It was disgusting. You think a commune is filled with hippies and love-ins? Not this one. When Liz refused her boyfriend, he'd find a reason to hit me. The others just ignored me."_

_"Jess! What did your mother do?"_

_"Most of the time she didn't know. A lot of the rest of the time she was high, so she'd try to stop him, but never succeeded. He'd hit her too."_

_"Did Luke help?"_

_"He tried, but he never knew the worst things. Liz would call him asking for help, but she always hid the worst news under a façade of favors, mostly asking for money. She would use the rent money for drugs, then call him when we were about to be thrown out. Sometimes a boyfriend would really skip out, taking everything of value, other times she'd lie about it."_

_"When I got older, I spent more time outside the apartment. That helped, because then I only needed to go to the apartment to sleep. Liz didn't notice or care, except for the occasional time when Child Services came to check up on me. She always had a good story, though."_

_"My first time was on the street with a girl several years older than me. Back in an alley when it was getting dark. She laughed when she was done, it was humiliating. Others followed, but never a girlfriend. You were my first girlfriend. And then I screwed everything up. I'm sorry."_

_"It doesn't matter. None of that matters now. We're together, that's all that matters. Just hold me, let me fall asleep in your arms. Just think of me," she said sleepily. _

_He held her as she slept, staring into the darkness._

* * *

><p>"Luke," she said softly, barely above a whisper. No answer. He was sound asleep, his arm around her waist, one leg crossing over hers at her knees, his head buried in her hair. She moved her left foot back a little and bumped into his left leg. She rubbed her foot up and down his shin, feeling the long hairs and the hardness of the bone. His muscular legs seemed surprisingly long, no spare flesh on them at all. She tucked her foot over his ankle. Perfect fit.<p>

If this was entwining, she liked it. Pulling the brown plaid sheet up to her chin, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Sometime later, the bed sagged, waking Lorelai up. Luke had just returned from the kitchen, settling himself at the head of the bed, his naked back supported by pillows leaning against the headboard.

"Hey you," she said. "Hey," he answered, leaning over to kiss her sleepy face. He set more pillows up against the headboard, and Lorelai dragged herself up to a sitting position, leaning on him, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed again.

Luke made slight movements that made Lorelai curious, but not curious enough to actually open her eyes. "What are you doing?" she murmured.

"Eating." Lorelai woke up for that one. Luke rarely ate in her presence before they dated.

"Why are you eating?" she asked.

Luke answered simply. "Hungry. You know, the reason most people eat."

"That may be a first, you eating alone. I've never seen you eat alone."

"Not alone."

Slightly bugged, Lorelai replied, "I didn't mean alone alone, I meant eating by yourself."

"I'm not by myself either." He chewed with a small grin on his face, poking around in the bowl, choosing a grape.

"Luke! This is bugging me! Why haven't I seen you eating more often?"

"Maybe you haven't been paying attention?"

Lorelai whacked him gently with a pillow. "Be serious!"

"You always eat in the diner. Except for special occasions like Thanksgiving, when I'm in the diner, I'm working, not eating. Most of my meals I have on my break up here in the apartment. The only other times I can think of were at town events, and I hate fair food, so I avoided eating there whenever possible."

"Don't forget, there was the basket auction, when we had lunch in the gazebo. That was nice," she said. Lorelai, looking at Luke's plate, picked up a grape and nibbled.

"When you were actually there with me, it was nice," Luke agreed, "but you kept being called away to fix the love lives of half of Stars Hollow. I thought for my money I'd at least get your undivided attention."

"I never thought of it that way. Sorry." Lorelai turned a thick slice of cucumber over, inspecting it before she ate it. "Mm. Good. You know, Luke, that you're the main event now. You get all my attention; I can spend my time fixing you instead of Rory's friends."

He bellowed with laughter. "It's a little soon in the relationship to talk about getting me fixed, don't you think?" He put down the plate, pulled her to him and began kissing her with no intent to stop.

"Give me that plate. I'm hungry too," she said. He reluctantly stopped, coaxing her head onto a pillow on his lap as she stretched out sideways on the bed. He picked up the plate and laid it on her belly. It bounced up and down a little as she squeaked in response to the cold feeling of the plate on her naked stomach.

They ate companionably, chatting idly about nothing. The grapes and cucumber slices became toys, as they first fed each other, then played hide and seek with their tongues and grapes. When the food was gone, they continued feeding their hunger for each other.

_"Since when do you like cucumber?" he asked, sliding another piece in her mouth. "You never eat salad at the diner."_

_"I eat vegetables all the time, like when I'm at my parents, or at the inn, or when we go out, like last night." She crunched happily on the crisp veggie._

_"But my salads are fresh, good quality. Why don't you eat them there?"_

_"Dunno, doesn't seem to fit. The food's got to fit the place. Salads don't fit Luke's. Here, have a bite." She fed him a wedge of cucumber. _

_"No burgers at your parents, then?"_

_"Correct. Burgers at the Hartford Gilmores don't fit."_

_"You know it's all just food, right?"_

_"Yep. Would you put French fries in a stir fry?"_

_"Eww, no. That's revolting." His nose crinkled at the thought._

_"Glad you see my point."_

_Luke sighed with exasperation. "OK, you win. So what food fits my apartment?"_

_"Anything, I guess. Don't have any preconceived notions about Luke's apartment food."_

_"Yeah? That gives me some ideas. Oughta get some grapefruit in here, and more veggies, stock it up real nice for you."_

_"Use your power wisely, my friend. I make sure you have all the foods you like at the Crapshack, you know. Abusing your privilege here could leave you with nothing but Cheetos and Al's egg rolls over there."_

_She looked mischievously at him. "Here, have a grape," she said, holding a big juicy one between her teeth. Luke reached out to take it, but she popped it in her mouth instead, nearly biting him in the process. "Come and get it, salad boy."_

_Luke got up on his knees on the bed and started creeping towards Lorelai, who began backing away from him. "Stay there, Lorelai, you might choke on that grape," he warned. She narrowed her eyes at him and continued until her feet were off the edge of the bed. _

_Suddenly he lunged for her. She barely escaped his grasp and he fell flat onto the bed. She shrieked and ran laughing into the living room, using the sofa for a protective wall. Luke came after her, stopping at the back of the sofa. He spread his arms and legs, swaying back and forth, ready to grab her as soon as she headed in one direction or the other._

_Lorelai glanced toward her right a couple of times, giving Luke the impression that she was going in that direction. She feinted right long enough for him to jump over the back of the sofa, landing awkwardly on the cushions. She moved left with the refrigerator as her goal. _

_She opened the door as Luke approached, holding the door open as a shield and using the table as protection to her left. She grabbed the bowl of grapes and held it high above her head. _

_"Back off, Danes, or the grapes get it!" she threatened. He stopped, strategizing. Pushing the door closed would injure her, he thought, but as long as she stays near the sink, I can't reach over the table. _

_Lorelai continued grabbing things out of the fridge, tossing the things aside that weren't useful. Spying the honey squirt bottle, she surreptitiously grabbed it and hid it behind her thigh. She pumped it a few times to make sure the honey was fluid and the hole in the honey bear's hat was open._

_"Luke, darling, why don't we call a truce? There are enough grapes for both of us here. We can go back to bed and pick up where we left off," she cajoled, holding the bowl against her body beneath her breasts. She looked down at the grapes, at least at the ones that weren't hidden by her breasts, then she cast her look up towards him, giving him her purest sweet baby cakes innocent look._

_Luke melted, thought twice, then said, "Bullshit," and lunged for her across the table. She emptied the bowl of grapes in his general direction, then slammed the fridge door shut and dashed toward the apartment's front door. _

_He turned and took a giant step towards the door, his foot landing directly on several grapes, smashing them and causing him to go sliding directly towards Lorelai. She sidestepped out of his way as he landed on his naked butt, then collapsed completely on the floor, moaning in pain with his eyes closed._

_"Luke!" she cried and dropped to his side immediately. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" _

_He lay still. She set the honey bottle off to the side and began nursing her Lukey, trying to get him to open his eyes and respond to her questions._

_Slowly he came to, saying, "Lorelai? Where are you?"_

_"Right here, Luke, dearest, I'm right here!" She finger combed his hair back in place as his eyes slowly opened, looking up at her. _

_"Are you OK?" he asked, which touched her heart. He was the one lying injured on the floor, yet he still wanted to make sure she was alright. She fell on him kissing and caressing him. He slowly began moving his arms and legs, reaching up with one arm to hold her weakly around her waist._

_"Luke, I'm so sorry, how can I help?" she said sadly. _

_He stretched his other arm up towards his head, looking her dazedly in the eyes, commanding her full attention. _

_"Just hold me, Lorelai, help me sit up." She immediately slid her arm behind his neck to support him as he came to a sitting position, tucking his free arm behind his back. _

_Looking into his eyes, she could see he was focusing better. She began kissing him and apologizing over and over again. _

_"Lorelai, it's alright, I'm fine," he said, "but you don't look well at all."_

_"I'm fine," she said, leaning back and looking at him, confused._

_"No, you need a honey treatment," he said. His arm which had been loosely wrapped around her waist suddenly became a steel band trapping her in place. Holding the honey in his other hand, he brought it forward and squirted a large blob of honey on her hair and face, which dripped down her front onto her breasts and legs._

_Lorelai shrieked again, trying to wipe the honey off her face and hair. Luke began laughing, starting deep in his gut, that low sexy laugh that she'd heard earlier. _

_"Luke! How could you! I'm completely covered and sticky!" she griped. _

_"Hey, you started it, my love," he gloated. "Look at this mess."_

_"I'll show you messy, you trickster!" she said, as she latched onto his shoulders and pushed him backward, pressing her sticky body against his. _

_He gripped her as they fell backwards together on the floor, spreading honey over both of them. He reached up and kissed the honey off her nose, which only served to get them both stickier. She began kissing him in earnest as she started to feel frisky. _

_She ground her hips into his, receiving a salute from his penis as a thank you. Folding her sticky hair back against her scalp, Luke kissed her, tasting honey on her lips. Sitting up, he began cleaning her, starting with her nipples. He licked and sucked until the honey taste was replaced by the Lorelai taste. She moaned under his ministrations._

_He felt honey oozing into places on his body where honey had never been before. "Lorelai, this isn't going to work. I would need a Gilmore iron stomach to clean this up. Let's shower instead." She nodded, beginning to feel weighed down by the honey in her hair. Lorelai reached up her hands and Luke helped her stand, steadying her on the sticky floor._

_They made their way carefully to the bathroom, avoiding stray grapes and slick spots on the floor from honey and smashed fruit. Luke tossed the dirty towels on the floor, pulling fresh ones from the rack on the wall. As he pushed the shower curtain to the side and brought the water up to temperature, Lorelai looked in the mirror._

_"Yaahhh!" she screamed. _

_Startled, Luke stood up and turned to her. "Lorelai, what's wrong?"_

_"Look at me! This is a mess! How will I ever get this out of my hair?" she whined. Part of her hair was plastered to her scalp by the honey; other areas were standing up in the air, wildly askew._

_He chuckled at the sight, but quickly choked it down when he saw her eyes in the mirror. "Once we get you cleaned up you'll feel much better. We'll both feel much better afterwards," he added suggestively._

_Luke stepped into the bathtub, taking the hand shower from the hook on the wall and testing the water temperature by running the gentle spray across his face and chest, rubbing the honey away. "Hop in," he said, helping her step over the high edge of the tub._

_Lorelai was mystified. How could he not notice how sexy that was, the water rivulets running down his body? She ached to run her fingers through that wet hair. _

_Before she could reach out to touch him, he turned her away from him, leaning her head back and saying, "Close your eyes." He let the spray flow over her hair, hot enough to dissolve the honey quickly, but not too hot. As he let a tiny bit of water flow over her face, she reached up her hands to wipe the softening honey away, softly moaning as the warm water refreshed her. That water felt heavenly, she thought._

_Luke drew in a quick breath as she moved her hands through her hair, bending her head to the side to feel the spray on her neck. I'm not eighteen any more, but I'm spending half my time with a hard-on, he realized. This beautiful, sexy woman could be the death of me yet. _

_He moved closer to her, moving the spray to her front as he pressed himself to her back, his erection pressing against her ass. He leaned his head forward on the left, nuzzling her neck as he used his right hand to rinse the honey from her front. His left hand moved down her chest, stopping to palm her breasts, squeezing the nipples to make sure the stickiness was gone. _

_His hand moved lower over her abdomen until it found its way to her mound, which he palmed, allowing a finger or two to explore her folds, eliciting a deep groan from Lorelai. She clutched his hand, pressing it deeper, wanting more. _

_She turned to face him, putting her hands on his chest. "Your hair is so soft," she murmured, kissing his nipples, drawing them into her mouth and nibbling delicately on them. _

_Running the water one last time over her hair, he handed her the shower head and picked up the baby shampoo. Squirting a dollop of shampoo into his palm, he rubbed his hands together and began massaging it into her hair, starting at the roots. _

_Once the shampoo was distributed throughout her hair, he began massaging her scalp. He spread both hands on her head, using every finger to make small circles on her skin. Starting with his thumbs massaging her temples, he moved his hands back until his fingers could deep-massage the tendons at the back of her neck. _

_She ran the water blindly over his shoulders and chest as his fingers brought her nearer orgasm than she ever thought possible for a scalp massage. She was moaning and panting, her clit crying for release._

_"My hair salon is looking for a new shampoo girl, interested?" she said haltingly between moans, "You'd get great tips."_

_"Nah, this talent I'm keeping just for you," he replied, tilting her head back and kissing her, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers, sucking it into his mouth._

_Holding the shower head at the small of his back, she clasped her hands around his waist and pressed her lower body against his hips, getting more aroused as she felt his cock twitch. He took the shower head from her and hung it back on the wall, adjusting the stream to a gentle warm rain spray. _

_Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her impossibly close, running his hands over her ass, squeezing her cheeks, letting his fingers slide between her folds, feeling her hot center. He brought one hand to her thigh, raising it high, and she responded by locking it behind his leg, giving him full access to her wonderland._

_He let his cock slide between her folds, rubbing first against her clit, then searching out her opening, pressing for entry. He reached down as he slid into her, tweaking her clit at the same time. Lorelai jerked hard, crying, "Luke! Guh, Luke, ah, ah" and climaxing just two thrusts in. _

_Wave after wave of sensation rippled through her, seemingly unending. It was as if the first climax had sparked more, smaller climaxes, exploding like fireworks in her body. She clutched at his shoulders, desperately hanging on, her nails digging into him as she rode out the spasms._

_Surprised by the intensity of her response, he stopped thrusting and held her tenderly, committing her face to memory as the waves of ecstasy flowed over her. Feeling her clamp down hard on him, he paused, enjoying the sensation. He moved lovingly inside her a couple more times, then let her leg down slowly as he noticed her other leg buckling underneath her. He sat on the edge of the tub, pulling her onto his knees. _

_No doubt about it, she thought, I'm lost. I will never be able to give this man up. _

_Her head was spinning. Lorelai had never known a feeling this strong, urges that drove her to distraction like this. This man, her Luke, was like no other person she had ever met, not just for his coffee, but more for his love, and now she had to add shampoo boy and sex god to his list of achievements. _

_"Lorelai," he said softly, "Are you alright?" She nodded, unable to speak, exhausted._

_"Let's get you to bed, then. You're wiped out." He reached over to the controls and turned off the water, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Using a second towel he dried her lower legs and feet, then his own. _

_Guiding her to the bed, he laid her down and wrapped a towel around her head to cover her wet hair. He dried the rest of her body with a fresh towel, lovingly rubbing her arms and legs, between her fingers and toes, a soft massage to muscles spent from their activity tonight. He could see her already dropping off to sleep, so he covered her with a sheet and light blanket after removing the towel from her body._

_After drying himself, he pulled on a T-shirt and the cutoff sweat pants that he normally wore to bed. He lifted her covers quietly and joined her, pulling her close to share body warmth. She stirred briefly, calling his name._

_"Luke," she breathed. _

_"What is it, Lorelai?" he whispered, "Just go to sleep." _

_"Can you put one of those hand showers in my bathroom, please?"_

_"Yes, of course. You liked that, did you?" He looked at her with love and caressed her cheek. _

_"Mm-hmm," she responded._

_He lay there silently, thanking God for Lorelai and even for that loud-mouthed advice book author who guided him back to her. It's the small things that make it so wonderful, he thought, the way she trusts me. How she runs her fingers through her hair, as if she's unaware of her real beauty. They way her eyes darken when she's aroused, the way she laughs, a special laugh for me alone. How she looked tonight as she peaked, so damn beautiful. No one had ever given herself to him as completely as Lorelai had tonight._

_No need to fool yourself, Danes, he thought, you never wanted this from anyone but Lorelai. You're the luckiest damn man on the planet. He pulled her tighter and kissed her on the forehead, gently removing the towel from her head and tossing it on the floor._

_Lorelai turned a little, laying her hands on his chest, then snuggled closer to him. "Sorry for the mess, things got out of hand."_

_"Time to mop the floor up here anyway." _

_"Luke," she sighed._

_"What, my love?"_

_"Will you wash my hair again?"_

_"When you've recovered, Lorelai. Now go to sleep."_

_"I love you, you're the perfect man. Both sex god and shampoo boy."_

_Luke sighed and closed his eyes._


End file.
